Deadly Sins
by Aska Aomori
Summary: It's been about 3 years since the group as parted. When the 3 end up reuniting, they come up against a samurai with an alterior motive for sinners. Het, FxM, some JxS
1. Service Charge

**Disclaimer: I do not own Samurai Champloo. **

Summary: It's been about 3 years since the three have parted. Believing that they wouldn't, shouldn't reunite again, they left in three separate directions to the layout of their lives. But when their chosen lives force them to run into each other again, they decide that maybe they weren't ready to separate. Fuu x Mugen

* * *

**Chapter 1:Service Charge**  
The sun's rays lighted up the sky. Gleaming past the forest's horizon and through the villages. Villagers walked through town rushing to get the morning's best deal. The small town didn't have much but had its famous landmarks, one being a heart-warming restaurant/bar in the very center. Hazukashi Kuroi, the name of the region known restaurant. People flocked here day and night for a chance to eat its warm meals. Today was no different then any other day. As soon as the doors opened customers rushed in scampering for an empty table. 

A young woman about 18 stood at the doorway greeting customers as they entered. "Welcome sir, hope you enjoy your meal." she hummed, quickly bowing with a food tray pressed against her stomach. As she rose from her bow, her ponytail flipped back down slapping a short, blue and green summer kimono. As soon as quaint groups of people were seated and ready, she moved in to begin taking orders. As much as she loved this peaceful town, the inhabitants were always rowdy when they got together. Always playing rough, especially at the restaurant where they were able to drink to their hearts content. "Hello and good morning sirs. My name is Fuu and I shall be your server. What would you like to drink?" She fell to her knees on a mat next to a large table occupied by a group of men.

One of the men tilted his head slightly to smirk at her, "I think I know what I want, what about you guys?" Their laugh suspended in the room.

Fuu tried to ignore the oh so common request, "We have a selection of tea, water, juice, and sake. Please choose sir."

When the waitress showed no signs of reaction, the man gave up and ordered his drink, "Green tea." Following his order was the rest of the tables.

In the back of the kitchen, Fuu prepared the drinks. "Congratulations lady, you've officially been working here a year now."

Startled, Fuu jerked the teapot a little causing it to spill. Behind her stood the owner of the restaurant. He was an elderly man, no younger than 70 years. Being extremely kind hearted, he always welcomed Fuu some way or another everyday she worked. Though because of his age it was becoming hard for him to be at his business. So to compensate, he hired someone to manage it for him while he was gone.

"Oh Take-sama!" Immediately she started to bow to him, but he simply moved past her to help clean up the spill. "I guess it has been a year since I started hasn't it. Doesn't really feel like it's been that long now that I think about it."

"Thinking of time only results in lies. Fuu you should know that." The owner made haste and left to greet some customers.

Fuu just stood there for a moment thinking about the old man's words. In truth that was true. Almost three years have passed already since they found the sunflower smelling samurai. A while of that spent during the time where she was wondering alone. With no one to scold, or talk to, Fuu felt that she really did miss being around them. But that's when she ran into this town and was welcomed open heartedly. Which was more to say then how those two jerks ever acted towards her. Now she's been working at this restaurant for a year, and has been able to save up enough money for herself. One of the locals even allowed her to rent a second house they owned. If things continue to go well in this town she may consider buying it for herself. The only problem was the restaurant. The new manager was a complete prick. He isn't working today, but he is tomorrow, and the day after. Fuu could clearly remember him screaming at her for not filling the teapot enough, or walking too slow. It was impossible to satisfy him. Nonetheless she decided to attempt the situation. It was her only choice.

Walking back into the dining area, she looked towards another table. Two men were talking about part time jobs for the lack of money they had. They argued about how the other would probably end up spending the money. One would either use it at the brothel, or the other would use it for sake. A smile crept onto Fuu's face remembering their trip. That's when the laughter of her table broke her through her trance as she served them their drinks. That's all it was to them, a promise. No other connection bonded them. Silently she smiled to continue her service to the customers. "Anything else?"

* * *

The wind blew past his face causing his hair to flutter. Light rain began to trickle around him, spots landing on his lenses. After a brief moment he turned around from the lake and headed for shelter. It was mid afternoon already and Jin was watching the lake for hopes of a boat. A boat with a woman in it, but he knew already that her three years weren't up yet. But since he had waited this long, a couple more months couldn't hurt. He left for a cabin nearby. His expenses at the last lodging took up a greedy portion of his pocket money. Tomorrow he would have to go looking for a job to feed him. 

Being slightly drizzled, Jin walked into an old, rundown, brown cabin. Lucky for him he had found this. Someone had purposely or forgetfully left his or her futon in here. So at least he had a bed to sleep on. Taking a seat against one of the unkempt walls, he immediately heard voices outside the window. Getting up to get a peek, he saw an old man arguing with what looked to be a merchant.

"I'm sorry old man but I just don't have time to head down there. I have other things to do, and a family at home." The merchant complained, obviously eager to leave the old man already.

To his dismay the old man persisted, "Please, I shall pay you enough to go. I need this delivered to my granddaughter. If it doesn't get there tonight, she'll be sold to slavery." Though the old man seemed to refuse to cry, his eyes grew desperate, "you said you have a family, so you should understand the idea of your daughter being thrown into a brothel!"

The merchant looked away, then back at the elder, "I understand sir, but I just can't abandon my duties to be. Please forgive me." With that the merchant ran off.

"No please no!" Cried the senior, lost in all hope. His voice became vain, "My granddaughter needs this…." He trailed off falling to his hands and knees. Dropping with him was a thick envelope that apparently needed to be delivered.

"You need this delivered tonight?"

The elder man looked up to see a young swordsman hovering above him. He had a jet colored ponytail, with two long bangs to accompany it. His glasses were a style he hadn't seen. Hooked to his waist were two katanas intact. "Yes! Yes!" He exclaimed, standing up immediately. "I shall pay you well for your service if you do this young man!" He pulled on Jin's kimono pleadingly.

"Where does this need to go?" Jin picked up the envelope off the ground and pocketed it within his kimono.

A crooked smile grew on the old man's lips, "Wonderful! A town on the outside of this forest." He pointed behind him, "Keep along this path and you shall find it in plentiful time. She lives in a shrine at the village. Her hair is long and black. Also she has a cross scar on her left back shoulder."

"Cross scar…?" Jin raised an eyebrow to question the old man but he simply ignored the concern.

"Here take this." Out of the elder's own kimono he pulled out a large bag and dropped it in Jin's hand.

"This is too much." Jin commented, the bag had to way about six or seven pounds.

"Hehe, I agree. But what's an old man like me to do with all that. My time is short. Now go." With no mercy the old man pushed Jin out in the direction of the village.

He watched Jin run until he disappeared, "My time should not be thought about now boy, you should enjoy yours while you can." Turning around he came face to face with a masked swordsman, "I believe I'm ready now."

The masked swordsman rushed towards the old man and made a silent strike. The geezer felt to his knees in his own blood pool alone in the forest.

* * *

A rigid man about 22 years old lay in a decrepit hut in the forest. Next to him slept a young woman with gorgeous face. Breathing evenly he moved his hands around her curves remembering their experience the previous night. Quickly he threw the thoughts away and left the hut. 

Since the three of them had separated, Mugen was not sure what he would do anymore. The idea of heading back to his previous life was definitely out of the question, but he somehow needed a way to survive. Sure he could've lived off the fruit or animals in the forest. But that wouldn't last long. Plus, he would need money to head over to the nearest brothel for his own needs. So he took on small jobs of assassinations or bets in the local games. It paid enough for him to be here now so he found no issue. Yesterday though, a beautiful woman had found him in the forest wandering alone. She requested his assistance to the nearest town. He took on the job of protecting her due to her paranoia of being attacked on the way to town.

Mugen didn't question why a woman would be traveling alone in the first place, but in the end he refused her request. Quickly she ran to him begging him to guide her there. Repeating his answer, the woman was at ease to change his mind when she mentioned her form of payment. Unable to pay properly, she offered him her body for the night if he accompanied her. Mugen wasn't sure to accept considering the situation, but his body took over his mind and he quickly agreed, finding a hut to suit them both.

The sun glared at his eyes causing his arm to guard his face from it's light. Almost immediately after his leave, the woman immerged from the hut, mimicking his guard against the sun. "Shall we leave?"

"Yeah lets go." Mugen started walking towards the town. This bodyguard service made him think back to the three of them. He never did kill Jin, but it was settled with the coin flip. Quietly they left towards the town.

She followed right behind, daintily trying to keep up with his fast pace. "So are you a wanderer?" she asked.

"Sorta…guess you could put it that way." He didn't turn around to face her. Just continued on the path.

"Have you ever thought about settling down, maybe settle down with someone."

"Not interested."

Slowly she reached her hand into her kimono. As if trained since childhood she dragged out a short knife, aiming for Mugen's throat. But her speed could not match Mugen's. He grabbed her wrist pinning her against the tree. "It doesn't seem like you need a body guard now does it?" She wriggled under his grasp.

"How did you…?" Her eyes grew big in wonder.

"Most women don't go out traveling alone. Plus, you took care when you took off your clothes. Just a bit suspicious if you ask me." Pulling her back towards him, he shoved her onto the ground, taking the knife from her hand in the process. "Leave here before I decide to kill you." He turned his back to her and continued past towards the village.

"Dammit… please don't kill me…don't…" she whispered to the ground.

Hovering above her, a masked swordsman stood there looking at her. His black eyes piercing into her soul.

"It makes sense now…I'm ready." With those words leaving her mouth, the man's sword flowed through her delicate skin and she fell down, staring down the path her guardian had taken.

* * *

"Here go Fuu, here's your pay for the week. See you tomorrow." The restaurant owner handed her a small brown purse. 

"Thank you Take-sama!" A bright smile lit up Fuu's face as she rushed off to the market.

Halfway there, heavy rain clouds flooded the sky, and strong rains started pouring. Naturally it hadn't rained for a while, so Fuu didn't make it a habit to carry her paper parasol around with her. She was almost immediately soaked to the bone, and being that her uniform was a short summer kimono had no part in helping whatsoever. She rushed towards the shelter of the nearest shop stand. Deciding that she would have to shop tomorrow when the rain cleared up.

"What kind of eel would you like miss?" The merchant motioned his hand towards the large box of eels he had, showing a great variety.

"Umm…doesn't matter, just as long as it is fried. Thankyou." Politely she bowed to him briefly. To the right of the stand appeared to be the merchant's children. They were on the ground playing with a dung beetle. Torturing it in their odd way by making it carry a rock quite a distance to reach its food. _Mugen…_She thought, remembering his gambling obsession. Being also the day that Jin bought a woman with Mugen's miracle winnings. Her vision grew a little blurry with the tears that threatened to fall. As well as she was on her own, she missed her two idiots. In her own strange way at least.

* * *

Okay, I've never had a harder time trying to do the spacing on something before. During the edit on the site, it would put my spaces/enters in where I wanted them. So to my dismay I had to put dividers where there should just be a large space. So please don't complain about that . Anyway this is my first Samurai Champloo fic and I'm really enjoying it so far. So please read and review. It'd be much appreciated. I will update the next chapter in about two or three days again. :D 


	2. Formal Dining

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Samurai Champloo. I wish I did, but then it probably won't be as good as it is because the current owner rocks:D

**Chapter 2: Formal Dining**

The clear morning air allowed the restaurants food smell to drift through the town. Mugen sniffed a bit feeling his stomach let out a low rumble. He groaned realizing that his stomach was already taking over his brain. Quickly he walked to the Hazukashi Kuroi, the restaurant that the innkeeper had recommended to him. Lucky for him he still had pocket money from his last job.

The town's marketplace passed him by quickly as he walked. Looking at a few merchant stands, he began thinking about the woman from last night.

Having just arrived in town through the storm, his clothes were sopping wet. Immediately he began skimming the town for its inn. Unfortunately for Mugen, luck wasn't on his side as the lack of light caused the night to win against his search. Being expected, the marketplace had lamps that illuminated through the heavy rain bringing his attention to a young woman running through the downpour. What caught him off guard was the fact that she was without an umbrella and alone.

Her beauty captivated him as he watched her drenched summer kimono cling to her skin as she ran. The young woman stopped at an eel stand, shivering in the cold. Probably to generate more heat, she pulled her hair down from its ribbon allowing her semi-long auburn hair to fall amidst her shoulders.

Seduced by her appearance, Mugen began to take a step towards her, hoping he would win her for the night. Just then, an older man with an umbrella jogged towards her, sheltering her from the rain. He watched the woman bow in thanks.

The merchant handed her some eels, which the man hastily took to carry for her. Turning around to leave, the maiden gave Mugen a chance to become a bit enthralled by her flawless features. That was when Mugen noticed her resemblance to someone.

The man said something to her as they walked, in response the maiden let out a loud laugh. That was when he realized that only one person…no girl would laugh like that, that annoying wench. "Pfft, what are the chances of running into that flat chested bitch?" Taking his leave to continue his search was when Mugen realized that Fuu was never that pretty anyway.

With the smell of food getting stronger, Mugen stopped walking to stare at the plain jane building. From the outside it didn't appear so great, but his nose told him otherwise as he moved in to enter.

He pulled the curtain to the entrance enough to let him enter the busy restaurant. Most of the tables were already taken to his dismay. But taking a double glance he noticed an unoccupied corner. Quickly he walked over to claim it.

* * *

Fuu rushed to get dressed for work quickly. Scampering to leave her house, she fell over attempting to slip on her sandals. Being doused with water last night left her a little too tired. Now she was an hour late for work and would probably get scolded by the manager. Rushing across town, Fuu attempted to both run and put her shoes on. Lucky for her, she succeeded making it to the restaurant in record time.

Walking in she noticed that in all her excitement, she forgot to tie her hair back up. Looking around, she saw all the guests looking a little disgruntled from the lack of service probably. Speed walking, she made her way across the room to the back kitchen, feeling the stares of men across the room.

"And where have you been? You know we need every person we have. Do you expect me to just let you get away with this?" A tall, semi-masculine man stood in her way to the kitchen.

Fuu looked away, "No sir, it won't happen again."

He looked her appearance over then suddenly yanked her hair causing a small yelp to escape her lips. "Why isn't your hair up?" Pulling her hair he pushed her into the wall.

Anger flourished within Fuu, but she wouldn't allow it to leave her body. This was the one place she couldn't let that happen. She made a mistake and now she's paying for it. The manager walked through the back door to get some air, as she quickly tied her hair up with a ribbon. "I said I was sorry." She mumbled rushing back out into the restaurant.

Mugen was finishing up his bottle of sake when he watched the woman from last night rush out of the kitchen and immediately begin to help other customers. He noticed once again the striking resemblance to the girl, but refused to confirm his suspicions. "Hey lady, more Sake over here!" shouted Mugen, lifting his empty bottle in the air.

The woman shot up, frozen for a minute. Mugen glared angrily feeling impatient, "I said more Sake!"

Turning around slowly, Fuu refused to believe the voice. She refused to listen to what it was telling her. But its message was clear when she followed it to the corner. In the back corner sat that greedy bastard. Gawking at her as if he was in as much disbelief as she was.

Immediately she ran towards him, evading the need to cry but failing terribly. Mugen didn't know how to react either. He was right; the woman was Fuu much to his sudden dismay. But a tug in his chest discarded the feeling of annoyance causing him to just sit there while she jumped on him, hugging him with every last muscle she had.

Deciding not to let this proceed any further Mugen pulled the 'girl' off of him and placed her next to him grunting, "Oy, what the hell do you think your doing dammit?"

Instead of arguing with him about his attitude Fuu just sat there smiling to herself, thinking of the chances of them running into each other like this. Though her kidnapping sessions had seized when they separated, a need inside Fuu told her she wouldn't mind that life if she could just be back with the two bozos.

"I can't believe you're here. What are you doing here? Did you find out where I was and came here looking for me? Did you plan this out? Is Jin with you?" she attacked him with questions.

"Not even two minutes and your already annoying?" Mugen sighed, "How about you get me my sake woman."

Fuu glared at Mugen wanting to yell at him, but it wasn't the time for that. She had already been busted today at work for being late. She couldn't chance any more of a risk than she had already. Pulling herself together, she moved to get up when a rush of heat swarmed her body, finding herself being slammed into the wall.

Mugen should have seen this coming upon seeing the manager walking towards them. But he didn't act. If he did what side of him would these people see? So instead he watched as the man yelled at Fuu, scowling back at him in silence.

"What the hell do you think your doing? What am I running here, a brothel? Serve the customers the food not your body!" The manager's mouth twisted his words at her. Before he left back to the kitchen, a final kick was implanted into Fuu's ribs. A gasp escaped her lips as Fuu watched him retreat.

Ashamed to continue serving Mugen, she requested to one of the other hostess's that they attend to him. Understanding her situation they happily agreed.

Mugen felt guilty realizing what he allowed to happen. What he let that man do to Fuu. Not that he cared about her; he just felt some connection to her after their journey. He actually did sorta, kind of, but not really miss her pointless rants after all. But he felt that it was best to let the business run the business.

Brushing his thoughts aside Mugen took one last glance at the girl, then left the restaurant.

Fuu didn't dare look at him, but carefully listened to his movements as he left. A blush rose to her cheeks feeling a bit excited that he was in town. She could show him up on how well she had been doing without them physically. But mentally she'd have to admit that she'd miss them both dearly.

"Hey Fuu, some more tea over here." A young man yelled from one of the tables.

"Oh! Right away sir!" she rushed back into the kitchen to serve him.

* * *

"Oh thank the heavens! Taki thank the heavens your saved. Thank you thank you thank you!" An old woman in an old shrine maiden kimono bowed repeatedly to Jin.

Jin merely let out a gruff.

"Taki come out here and thank this young man." The old woman screamed into the shrine.

"Yes mother." Footsteps could be heard running down the stairs as a young beautiful woman came rushing towards the door. "Mother who is this man?" she asked sheepishly hiding a bit behind the doorframe.

"Taki, this man just delivered us the money your grandfather owed the Yakuza gang. You don't have to go to the dirty job after all." A smile stretched across the woman's face.

The young girl's eyes grew wide, "Oh thank you sir!" kneeling before him to bow several times just like her mother.

Jin stared down at the girl, "Don't thank me it was the old man's doing. If you need to thank somebody, thank him when you see him." Leaving those words behind him, Jin left the shrine and headed into town for a drink.

The town was quite lively compared to the previous ones he had visited. Not only was the population here at extremes, but also everyone seemed to get along. Minus the brothel and the gang as usual.

Halfway across the town, Jin stopped by an old man at his stand asking where the nearest bar or food stand was. He felt slightly stupid when he realized the man's stand was an udon stand, along with tea. His mind constantly kept drifting back to her. The woman he put under watch. Being almost three years since they last spoke, or touched, Jin was brought back some memories. Not of her, but of Fuu and that bastard Mugen. Strange though, that he had that weird feeling in his gut that told him to keep his guard up around Mugen. It only appeared any time he was near by, so why now.

Paying the old man his due, Jin stood up and came face to face with the tip of Mugen's blade.

"Well what the hell? What are you doing here Jin?" Mugen asked releasing a smirk that had been long since withheld.

Instead of drawing his blade Jin walked right past him confirming his suspicions that Mugen wouldn't strike, if he wanted him dead he would've killed him before he turned around to see him.

"I'm simply passing by." He shrugged, "Being in the same town again…"

"After all this time. Think that means one of us should die before that wench comes running here, screaming _your promise your promise!_" A chuckle escape Mugen's lips from the memories. One particularly when Jin had dressed up as a woman to get into the brothel. Though he hadn't seen him in costume, he could only imagine. Then there was Fuu actually working for the brothel. She was all dressed up with makeup and everything. He wasn't quite fond of the stuff but she did look ok in it.

"Now wouldn't that be a surprise." Commented Jin walking to leave.

He could hear Mugen's smirk," That's bull. Don't tell me you don't know that little girl lives in this town."

Jin stopped. Fuu was in this town? Where, why? "Where is she?"

"She works at the restaurant down this road. Last one there, food smells really good too."

"Did you see her?" Jin asked.

"Yeah, she practically threw herself all over me. Guess she did have the hots for me after all."

Mugen's words dripped of sarcasm and Jin knew that. Calmly he turned down the road that he felt Mugen had directed. Just a quick stop to see how she was. It wouldn't be a meeting with Mugen if she were not in it.

"Don't tell me you actually wanna go see her?" Mugen whined sheathing his sword.

"If it bothers you then stay here." Jin said already gone from Mugen's sight.

For some reason Jin being alone with Fuu bothered Mugen, probably just because those two were so close. And with the way Fuu has changed, he didn't want Jin getting the action and not him. "Dammit! What the hell am I thinking?" he screamed, all eyes on him. "Arrrghhh, damn that slut!"

* * *

Fuu ran out of the restaurant crying. Once again murky clouds had drifted into the sky causing heavy rain pour to continue its onslaught. She hated him hated him hated him. It just wasn't right, they could have anyone else to assist in running the store, just why him. Pulling herself together she stopped at a merchant stand on the way home hoping to drown herself in alcohol for the night. She had only done that once before and it didn't take much to do it.

Jin was approaching the restaurant with the anticipation to see the young girl once more. How long had it been, the rain often caused his thoughts to flood and wander into deep thought. Thinking back he realized it was a day like this when he met Shino. A smile tugged at the corners of his mouth, when an aggravated voice interrupted his memories.

"Oy, what the hell you smiling about. You can't be that excited to see her." Following right behind Jin, Mugen relaxed his hands behind his head as they neared her place. "Remind me why I'm following you again?"

"I told you not to come."

"Hmmm, maybe just to see your reaction after all these years. I mean you and I obviously haven't changed one bit, but flatty there sure has. Guess that nickname doesn't suit her anymore. Damn, need a new one…" Mugen looked away trying to come up with a better insult for her.

Instead of commenting on his childish behavior, Jin's eyes were caught on a young woman running out of the possible restaurant. Maybe it was the raindrops on his glasses but he was sure that looked like Fuu. But it seemed as if she was crying. He remembered the last time that happened with the whole incident on Mugen. Wasted tears he thought.

He ran briskly following the girl near a stand. Buying sake no less. He was about to approach her when…

"Oh great that's the bastard from last night." Sighed Mugen, watching as a man approached Fuu once more.

She limply carried the bag with the tips of her fingers, as the man set his hands on her shoulders, apparently trying to cheer her up. Slowly, he gently nudged her back continuously until she was backed up against a wall. Fuu felt the heat rush to her face, but the tears burned even deeper marks.

"Is Fuu with this man Mugen?" Jin asked, curious, to their openness in public no less.

Mugen quenched his face in disgust as they both watched the show, "Maybe, like I'd know. I just saw them together last night. He walked her somewhere nothing more. No hands, no nothing." Both men just stood there in the shadows watching, "Why, jealous?"

"Don't be a fool." Whisper Jin, curious about the man's intentions. He watched as his position from Fuu's shoulder changed down to her waist. Roughly rubbing against her skin, as he planted kisses all over her neck.

* * *

Fuu's eyes grew wide, not from pleasure but from shock. She had just met this man a couple days ago and he had been nice enough to escort her around town especially when it was raining. Other than that she didn't know much about him. To her he just seemed like another person who was extremely gracious. But never did she expect this, once he paid for some food she had picked up. She had forgotten her money, but he was kind enough to give her some. She felt him attack her with wet, ridged kisses along her collarbone.

In the end she decided not to fight back. She had nothing else to lose since she was fired. So she just stood there, giving in to his needs. With her hair clinging to her face, tears swelled up in her eyes as she stared motionless into the town.

"That doesn't seem like Fuu." Jin complained, angry that she was giving in so easily. Through their journey, he did in fact develop that need to protect feeling for Fuu. That's why he was so anxious to see her. Hoping that she was okay and that somebody didn't kidnap or rape her. But before his eyes, she just stood there, releasing into the man's hold.

"Let her do whatever she wants." Mumbled Mugen, pissed at the sight. But hey, she was up for grabs now at 18 years. Men gave into their urges and obviously she felt no need to fight back.

The sake bag slowly began to slip from Fuu's fingers; the man's hand making it's way along her underside, feeling as it pleased. Like she belonged to it. Realizing that she wasn't as happy as she thought, Fuu's thoughts were broken when a little girl went running by in the rain crying, "Mommy don't be mad at me!"

The little girl was lugging a large basket of flowers. A variety of blossoms filling it to the rim, Fuu noticed her trying to shield the floral design from the harsh water.

"You didn't forget your promise did you? You said you would help me find the sunflower smelling samurai."

"Those Jerks! How could they leave me like this? Oh well, now what am I going to do?"

"Mmmm…. we have no money and I'm starving…"

Looking around Fuu didn't see anyone but the man and the merchant who was staring in entertainment. Probably wishing to switch places. Hearing the sentences, Fuu shoved the man off of her. Noticing that this wasn't like her to give in without a fight, the man shoved her back against the wall hurrying to get his fill.

Mugen and Jin both saw Fuu now fight back, resisting the man. But the he persisted.

"Awww, not this again." Mugen complained as they both rushed to the bad luck charm.

Fuu scratched and kicked but the man wouldn't budge, "GET OFF ME!" she screamed, but this only increased the man's need to attack her lips, attempting to force his tongue against hers.

Her resistance grew annoying to him, "Just stand still and don't move. Be a good little girl."

"WHY DOES EVERYONE STILL CALL ME LITTLE GIRL?" she screamed.

"Hey you heard the child, she wants you off." Yelled Mugen as they approached.

"Bitch!" bawled the rapist. He picked up Fuu throwing her over his shoulders and quickly running down an alley.

"Finally something to do!" smiled Mugen as they gave chase to Fuu's kidnapper.

"Let me go!" she screamed, pounding on his back with her fists. That was when she looked up to see Jin running to follow them. "Jin?" she whispered, and then it clicked. "I can't believe you're here. Hey Jin!" she shouted back at him, waving.

"She hasn't changed one bit after all." Whispered Jin to himself, catching up to the crook quickly he motioned for Mugen to move, but noticed that he had already left to meet up ahead.

Running right behind them, Jin was within talking distance to Fuu now.

"Jin, did you see Mugen too! He's here too. But I don't think he was too happy to see me…" she began rubbing her chin, "Now that I think about it, if you two saw each other already you'd probably be fighting right now."

"Your being kidnapped again," he said preparing to unsheath his katana.

"Yeah I am aren't I? I really think that the feeling of fear is starting to numb out in these situations." She began beating on the man's back again. "PUT ME DOWN YOU JERK!"

"STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM ME YOU LOWLIFE SAMURAI!" yelled the man as he strained to go faster with Jin on his heel.

"PUT ME-OOMPH!"

Jin had made a swing at the man but missed by barely. The kidnapper fell in his lucky dodge of Jin's sword and dropped Fuu a little ahead of him.

"Fuu run ahead." Jin ordered.

"Okay, be careful Jin, if you die I'll kill you again myself!" She shouted before running ahead to follow his command.

"You think I'm going to let you kill me like this?" laughed the man, going slightly crazy from the situation, " I've escaped death too many times to die by a samurai's hand!"

Jin made no comment but simply stared at the man, ready to strike at any moment. He took a quick glance to watch Fuu disappear down the alley.. But that moment was his mistake.

He looked down hearing the man laughing non-stop. Smoke started seeping through the rain shielding the man from his eyes. "I won't die like this!" screamed the man once more before Jin could hear footsteps running off after Fuu.

Quickly he stepped to follow when he felt the rush of an explosion surround his body. Heat captured him as he lost track of his thought and his mind faded to black. "Cheap tricks." He mumbled before leaving reality.

* * *

Alright, sorry for the late update. I know I promised sooner but I've been busy preparing for school, and celebrating my step-dads birthday. But I think it's pretty long now so I hope you enjoy. I'll update again as soon as I can hopefully before school starts. But if I don't, don't be mad gomen-nasai, but it's probably because school is starting on Monday x.x. I'll try to get back on task soon though. As soon as school is settled and everything. Ja. :D 


	3. And exploding we will go

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Samurai Champloo characters. I do however own the characters I created in this fic. v(.)v

* * *

**Chapter 3: Well Developed**

Fuu stared in horror as she watched the smoke emerge from down the alley. There was really no way Jin could have survived that blast. Her knees grew weak and buckled under her from the shock, along with the weight of the events. Tears immediately swelled into her eyes, that is when she heard footsteps rushing towards her. Hope began to rekindle inside her.

"Jin…?" Fuu stared into the darkness of the alley praying for the young samurai to emerge from the ruckus, but instead came her pursuer running straight for her. A look of tyranny and bloodlust could be seen within his distorted face.

"Come here right now, don't worry. I promise it won't hurt…much!" He yelled through his gritted teeth. A kunai knife in his left hand, his right reached out for Fuu anxious to grab his prize.

A loss of heart filled Fuu's thoughts, it didn't matter to her any longer if this man reached her. Jin was gone now, after all this time and once again she puts everyone she cares about in danger. Everyone that has meant anything to her has somehow disappeared or died because of her. Nothing mattered anymore.

The psycho quickly gained distance to Fuu while she sat there in despair, his laugh getting louder and more maniacal as he closed in. "That's it, stay right there bitch."

"Jin…" Fuu's tears merged into the rain as they fell to the ground, her entire body drenched. The rain had begun to pour even harder as time passed. "Mom…"

Just then a wave of heat rushed through Fuu's body and she found herself sitting in a teahouse. In front of her were two shadows dueling with one another. There was only silence as she watched the two fight, three more shadows to the side emerged and one of them looked like a younger girl. "What's…going on?" Whispered Fuu to herself. Everything seemed so familiar to her. Suddenly the whole room was enveloped in the shadow and she found herself sitting outside a burning teahouse, this time all the shadows had lights spotlighting them. "Jin!!" Fuu stood up in shock, next to the samurai stood the ever so devious Mugen. "Mugen!!" she screamed, her feet making their way to the two men. That's when she noticed herself standing between them yelling. She was still unable to make out what they were saying but it was all coming back to her.

Fuu watched herself toss the coin into the air; all four of them watched it closely as it rose into the air. Immediately Fuu ran forward and attempted to grab the coin from the air as it fell back down. "It was never meant to end then, its not going to end now!!"

A flash of white light carried Fuu back into the dark alley with the man seconds away from her. "Not today!" She yelled at him finding the will to survive. Her foot skidded as her body's weight shifted around completely to make a run down the alley. "Jin better still be alive or I'll kill you myself!"

"Stupid bitch! You really think you can get away from me!!?"

Heat rushed throughout Fuu's body as she continued running as far away from the man as possible. 'Come on Fuu, you can do this.' For a moment she shut her eyes tight preparing to give her body another running push, but when she lifted her head to look back up, that's when she saw him. Mugen was standing at the end of the alley looking cockier than ever. Their eyes met immediately and Fuu knew what she had to do by the look he gave her.

Right as the madman was about to grab Fuu's kimono, the young girl all of a sudden pulled out of his reach dropping to the ground sliding underneath Mugen to safety. "What the hell!?" The man looked up and met face with the hilt of Mugen's sword.

"Son of a bitch, if a lady says no that means no." Mugen smirked as the man fell to the ground, he looked back as the distressed young girl behind him without turning his body," Even if she's just a flat chested girl."

A smile crept onto Fuu's face hearing Mugen crack his old remarks once again. Being together again just felt so…so right. Their eyes made contact once more when he turned to look at her, this time though, he wasn't signaling a tactic for her to execute. She was becoming overwhelmed by his stare into her own eyes; he had the eyes of a beast, one meant to roam the land free of any setbacks. A beast that would stop at nothing to achieve his most desired meal.

It felt like an eternity, Fuu sat sprawled on the muddy ground, rain streaming along smooth, ivory skin. The classy work kimono she wore exposed quite a bit of a now well developed chest, the lower half splitting to reveal long, smooth, slender legs that were as inviting as ever to Mugen.

The former fugitive simply stood there studying, the same girl that drove him insane a few years back, a mere couple of feet away the most alluring woman he had ever laid eyes upon. "Well shit…" he groaned tossing his head back into the rain.

* * *

"It seems we have found our leverage. The length these two will go for the girl seem almost immeasurable, keep an eye on her, and another on one of two if not both. They are sure to be with her from this point on." 

"Yes my lord." A young woman remained kneeled before someone; head bowed down as close to the wooden floor as possible without actually making contact with it. "May I speak?"

"Permission granted."

"And if danger were to approach the girl, am I to interfere?" A drop of sweat glided down her face to the crook of her neck.

Nothing but the shadows voice could be heard," No harm is to come to the girl."

"Understood."

"Dismissed."

* * *

A strong ray of light shot through the window down onto Jin's face causing him to stir awake from his long slumber. His eyes opened and closed a few times adjusting to the sunshine. Raising a hand to his forehead he felt one of the biggest pulsations in his head, hammering right against his skull where bandages were found to be wrapped all the way around. Glancing around the room Jin found his glasses on the nightstand next to him. Immediately he placed them on allowing a clear view of a cozy room with a warm fire lit in the center. Flowers occupied vases that adorned the walls upon the shelves. On the floor next to him sat a serving tray which carried a tray of hot tea still steaming, obviously recently made. 

The thumping in his head feverishly beat as he continued to rub his head in aggravation. He couldn't remember a damn thing that had happened. Where was he? How long had he been out? Who the hell caused this damn headache in the first place? Instinctively he sat up briskly placing his feet on the warm, wood floorboards.

"Aaaaghhhh!!" Immediately he grabbed his side feeling a burning sensation all over his body when he moved. Jin took a moment to sit in place allowing the pain to subside. What the hell did he do to be in this condition? At a steadier pace, Jin sat up straighter, positioning himself to look at his war torn body as the blanket slid off. Bandages had wrapped his entire body from his toes to his neck. Only places free to move were his hands and head, even they left a rough feeling every time they nudged just a bit.

"Hmm…" He hummed, allowing his eyes to roam about the room, hoping to get even the slightest clue to where he was. After spending a few minutes absorbing his suite, Jin gave in and concluded that he wasn't to be going anywhere anytime soon. So instead he slowly lowered himself back down onto the bed.

Just as he was about to fall back into his slumber, the door to the room quietly opened, creaking a little as it came to halt. Jin turned his head to look at his visitor.

"Oh! Your awake!!" An elderly woman came through the door in a stupor when she noticed Jin's open eyes," Fuu! Fuu dear!! The young man is finally awake!!" The old woman backed back up through the door and in her place a much younger woman appeared.

"Jin!!" she cried, using one hand on the door frame for support, she stood in the doorway and just stared at him, tears forming in her eyes upon realization that he had finally woken up.

Jin's eyes grew wide looking at Fuu. The young girl he had once knew was no longer the same girl who stood in front of him. A lot has changed for her in these past three years.

"Jin…." Fuu began crying even more and rushed over to Jin's bedside, stumbling on her own feet on the way. She face planted straight into the floorboards.

Appearance change anyway, she was still her same graceless self. That was fine, he preferred it that way. A smile tugged on the corner of his lips thinking how nice it was to finally see her again after all these years.

Recomposing herself, Fuu quickly got back on her feet, nose tinted red from the fall, but she could care less. She rushed over to Jin's side swinging her arms high to wrap them around him. Jin prepared for the pain that would ensue from the contact, but instead she gently enclosed her arms over him, cautious of his wounds. "I'm so glad your finally awake." Fuu sniffled a bit, "I've was so worried you weren't ever going to wake up." She began to sob into the sheets trying to hide her face a bit.

Jin just lay there accepting her warm embrace; it was years since someone had shown signs of caring for his well being like this. But then again, all the times he's found himself laying in bed recovering from a big fight, all were from protecting Fuu or getting her out of some ill-fated situation. And here he was again, lying in bed, recovering from…just what was he recovering from?

Fuu's weeping started to slow down as her breathing began to settle again. "What happened to me?" Jin quietly asked.

Fuu looked up at him with teary eyes," Huh? You don't…" she hiccupped a whelp, "remember what happened?"

Jin's gaze averted away from Fuu's to the ceiling, he attempted again to remember something from the night of the incident.

With his silence, Fuu took that as a no, "I see." It wasn't in Fuu's best interest for her to want to go over it again, was not something she wanted to dig into again. She forced a smile onto her face, "Well first of all, I doubt you've realized this yet but you've been out for about two weeks now hehe." She attempted to lighten the mood.

Two weeks? What had happened to him to put him out that long? Still he made no response to her answer.

"Guess you want to know why you were out that long." A feeling of despair filled Fuu's voice, she couldn't avoid telling him, he had a right to know. "Well…"

"You got your ass handed to you, that's what happened." Mugen stood in the doorway leaning against it with his arms folded and one leg propped up on the other side of the frame. "Naturally the girl got herself kidnapped, naturally it happened when we just happened to be here as well. You chased after the guy, and right when you were about to go for the kill he dropped a bomb and ka-BOOM!" He imitated the explosion of the bomb finally giving glance to Jin.

Relief washed over Fuu, Mugen had been the bearer of bad news for her. Looking from Mugen back to Jin, she stared into his eyes, trying to get even a small glimpse of what he was thinking about. They looked so emotionless. Locked in his gaze, Fuu was caught off guard when he returned the look. Quickly she looked away.

"How bad are the burns?" Jin asked bluntly.

Mugen looked to Fuu for an answer and Fuu looked at Mugen for an answer, neither of the two having the slightest clue to when he would be up and going again. "Well umm…" Fuu started, but was then interrupted.

"Another month or so and you should fine. But your gonna have to take it easy for at least another month after that." A young man no older than thirty entered into the room carrying a black box. He wore a very formal kimono and his short black hair was neatly parted to the side. Jin stared at the man, inspecting him roughly. "Don't give me that look, I'm just saying no heavy duty sword fighting so your muscles can relax again. Be more careful next time." He kneeled on the floor in front of Jin gently placing his box down next to him, undoing the locks placed upon it. Suddenly his hands stopped and he looked over at Jin in surprise. "OH, where are my manners?" he laughed, " I'm Dr. Takuya. I've been tending to your burns these past couple weeks. Nice to finally meet you."

For a moment, all Jin could do was absorb the information and stare back. That's when he finally replied to the young doctor, "Thank you."

The good doctor startled Jin when he broke out laughing rubbing the back of his head," Hehe, oh no need to thank me. Just doing my job, but you should really thank these two here for rushing you over to me. Managed to get treatment just in time. Any longer and the damage would've been permanent." Dr. Takuya began pulling out various tools and placing them before him.

The room was silent with the exception of the doctor's tools clicking against the hardwood floor. Fuu sat still, hands neatly placed on her lap as she stared at the floor lost in thought. Mugen leaned against the back wall, arms folded against his chest; his eyes were closed as if he was in his own world to begin with. Jin lay in bed staring at the ceiling, contemplating his restrictions thanks to this incident. How long could he go without fighting? The thick air was finally broken through when Jin asked," How long till I can get up and walk again?"

"Tomorrow." Dr. Takuya replied.

"Jin that's great!" exclaimed Fuu.

"With assistance of course, your not ready to walk on your own yet, but don't worry, we'll deal with that tomorrow. For now get some rest, I'm just gonna do a quick checkup on you make sure everything is okay."

Jin felt a heavy weight on him, there's something the doctor was not telling him.

"Oh, pardon me. But Fuu, Mugen. Would you two mind giving us some time to talk alone? There's some things I need to go over with him alone."

"Of course…" Fuu said with uneasiness.

Once Mugen and Fuu had left the room and Dr. Takuya was sure the two of them had left the area, he began his message," Jin you should've never interfered with the girl again."

Jin's eyes went wide, unsure of what the doctor was referring to.

The young man did not once look up at Jin, he simply continued to set up everything," The young women, I know you did not expect to run into her here but regardless you should have left her be. But hell, if I saw a girl being forced against her will I would've done the same. Unfortunately for you, the future for the girl isn't any brighter."

"What are you talking about!?" Jin yelled, unable to get up and react. "What's going on? Who are you!?"

"I'm Dr. Takuya of course, thought I told you that already. But I have a feeling that's not what you meant. As for what's going on, more than you know."

"What do you know?" Jin asked more calmly this time, knowing that if he exerts himself anymore his burns will simply tear again.

"I just happen to know that they are going to kill her to get to you two, and by the most painful process imaginable…"

* * *

Okay, that ends it for this chapter. Gomen nasai for the late late late laatteeee update. I shall try to update more often. Gomen gomen. But yeah, hope you enjoyed the chapter. Minna ai!! 3 Ja. 


End file.
